Mujer fuerte
by UroborosQueen
Summary: Ella tan sólo buscaba la fuerza que su casa necesitaba. Debía tomar una decisión ante su carta a Stannis, ¿Qué debía elegir? ¿A quien debía servir? ¿Debía sentirse débil por su nombre o debía recordar las palabras de su madre? DRABBLE Este relato participa en el amigo invisible del foro "Alas negras" Dedicado a Nochedeinvierno


**Título:** **Mujer fuerte**

 **Pairing** **: None**

 **Disclaimer** **: Todos los derechos de estos maravillosos personajes son para George R. R Martin.** **"** _ **Esta historia participa en el quinto Amigo Invisible del foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras**_ **".**

 **Mi amigo invisible es** **: Nochedeinvierno. Siento muchísimo la tardanza pero el trabajo no me permitió coger el ordenador antes, espero que te guste.**

Silencio…

Ese suave sonido acariciaba fieramente sus oídos como si se tratase de una melodía tan tenue que se iba apagando como una efímera luz. Sus dedos acariciaban los reposabrazos de su trono de madera, de forma insistente, haciendo un sonido eco en aquella sala.

Los colores del lugar eran apagados, marrones ennegrecidos, rojos oscuros y quizá algún que otro tono verdoso de sus estandartes, ¿Qué le había quedado a una niña como ella? Su ceño estaba fruncido, se sentía enfurecida con la política vigente en Poniente, en la injusticia en su familia, en la debilidad que demostraba a las demás casas, ¿Cómo iba a permitir algo así la señora de la isla del oso? Podía recordar constantemente el heroico rostro de su madre, una mujer tan valiente que no temió dar la vida por su rey en el norte, por más que reprimiera las lágrimas, por más que quisiera apretar los dientes y callar los lamentos por su pérdida, ella quería luchar de la misma manera. Reposó con cuidado la espalda en aquel gran asiento. Su mirada se perdía levemente con una gran piel de oso que caía alrededor de ésta. El frío quería abrazar el norte y en aquel salón podía notarse con gravedad. Cerró los ojos por unos momentos intentando concentrar su tranquilidad, astucia, e incluso su ingenio en aquel pequeño trozo de pergamino que debía mandar.

¿Qué debía decidir? ¿Cuál era su lugar? ¿Era una niña cobarde la cual se escondía tras sus consejeros o una guerrera como Maege Mormont? La presión la ponía entre la espada y la pared, sin embargo el Morfeo era capaz de hacer caer su menudo cuerpo.

 _-Lyanna – Susurró una voz tan conocida para ella.- ¿No pensáis hablarme nunca?_

 _\- Os dije que os odio – Bufó las mejillas la futura señora del oso, con sus brazos cruzados, su pelo hasta la mitad de la espalda suelto y sus maldiciones en los labios. - ¿Por qué tuvisteis que hacerme algo así?_

 _\- Lyanna – Volvió a susurrar Maege acomodándose detrás de su hija. Tomaba cada uno de sus mechones con delicadeza, como si fueran a romperse en cualquier momento, pero no dudo en entrelazarlos en dos trenzas que recogían aquellos alocados mechones castaños – Vuestro nombre no es signo de debilidad._

 _\- No es verdad. – Hizo una pausa agachando la cabeza – Lyanna Stark era de gran belleza, no una gran guerrera._

 _\- ¿Y eso os desagrada? – Esbozó una sonrisa aquella mujer, examinando con cautela cada uno de los movimientos de su pequeña hija._

 _\- Yo quiero ser una guerrera como madre, no una mujer sin talento. – Por más que su menudo cuerpo no fuera capaz de aceptarlo. Lyanna seguía con su cabezonería. Su nombre no representaba fuerza y una mujer luchadora debía hacer temer a cualquier hombre que pronunciara su nombre tan sólo en un susurro._

 _\- Una mujer no se debe a su nombre – Abrazó a su hija por la espalda. A pesar de ser una gran guerrera en el campo de batalla también era madre, por ello no dudó en darle el afecto que necesitaba – Una mujer forja su camino – Hizo una pequeña pausa – Os llamáis Lyanna, como la hermana de Ned Stark, por nuestra fiera lealtad al norte – Volvió a acariciar su pelo suavemente – Los osos somos tranquilos cuando no se nos ataca, pero sentimos el miedo, al igual que la fidelidad a nuestro rey en el norte._

 _\- ¿Qué queréis decir con eso, madre? – Levantó un poco la cabeza curiosa._

 _\- Que podéis hacer de esta Lyanna una mujer que quede escrita en todas las canciones de los juglares – Sonrió – Podéis destacar por la astucia, por la valentía, pero jamás dudéis cual es vuestro camino – sus palabras sonaron un poco más serias. Sabía que la castaña estaba un poco perdida, pero ¿Qué podía pedir? Era tan sólo una niña de menos de nueve años.- Un nombre sólo os ha dado la posibilidad de abrir camino a vuestras metas._

 _\- ¿Y qué ocurre si las demás casas del norte no me aceptan, como no aceptan ahora al rey por el que lucháis?_

 _\- Entonces tan sólo seguid vuestro instinto._

 _\- Creo que…Ahora me desagrada un poco menos mi nombre – Sonrió por primera vez la Mormont._

Sus ojos comenzaron a abrirse pesadamente, el chasquido de la chimenea la había hecho sobresaltarse un poco. Acarició suavemente su frente y soltó un suave suspiro.

\- No debo dudar. – Se dijo así misma. – Los osos somos fieles a nuestros compañeros los huargos – Hizo una pausa tomando la pluma, dejando caer con lentitud la tinta sobre el pergamino. – Y aunque ellos hayan perdido todo, nosotros le tenderemos la mano. Yo Lyanna Mormont no permitiré que nadie que no sea un Stark reine en el norte. Lo juro por mi honor y por… Por mi nombre.

Las puertas del salón se abrieron acompañados de los primeros copos de nieve que el invierno dejaba ver. De dichas puertas aparecían aquellos hombres que habían sido tanto su familia como sus fieles aliados. Aquellos que no habían juzgado sus decisiones, aquellos que habían dado su consejo sin temer a su señora.

\- ¿Habéis tomado una decisión, mi señora? – Se atrevió a decir uno de sus consejeros con cierta calma.

\- ¿Acaso lo dudabais? – Se levantó con la nota en su mano, con un par de zancadas se había puesto delante de aquel hombre que había roto el silencio de aquel lugar- Mandádsela a Stannis.

\- ¿Cuál es vuestra decisión, mi señora?

\- Nosotros esperaremos a nuestro rey Stark, en el norte…


End file.
